


Kinktober 2019 Prompts

by sporknerd (kfisk8r)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfisk8r/pseuds/sporknerd
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Prompts, starring my WoL Kai and various NPCs, as well as other OC WoL's that I've had the pleasure to interact with through the game and social media. Day 1 is Wax Play, featuring Kai and my lovely boyfriend's OC Lho'ir.





	Kinktober 2019 Prompts

"Feeling comfy, kitty?" 

Kai tugged at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, testing them. They held firm and he purred, relaxing back against the bed, tail waving lazily next to him. Lho'ir reached over and gave him a good scratch behind his ear, and he fairly melted into the touch. 

Lho'ir let out a soft hum. "Good boy." 

His world narrowed to the strike of a match, the flare of the flame. The single point of light in the dim room. Lho'ir picked up the candle, moving it closer to him, and he could feel himself vibrating beneath his skin, equal parts eager and nervous. 

Lho'ir kissed his forehead, brushing a stray lock of hair away with his free hand. "Ready?" 

"Yes, sire," Kai breathed, staring up at him reverently. 

The first few drops hit his tricep in quick succession, drawing a surprised gasp from him, stinging sharply for just a moment then fading as the wax dried quickly on his skin. Before he had a chance to think, a quick splash hit his other arm, trailing from his elbow toward his armpit, and he squirmed slightly as he became accustomed to the sensation. 

The next set of drips were a steady patter across his chest, polka dotting his collarbones and sternum, and a moan rose unbidden from his throat. He arched up, seeking more, cock throbbing against his belly. 

Lho'ir chuckled darkly, moving the candle away and gently peeling the dried wax from Kai's arms drop by drop. Kai whimpered but stilled himself obediently. He yelped in surprise as hot wax drizzled over his inner thighs, relishing the sting as it rolled down between them messily. He could feel himself start to tremble, and his eyes slid shut as he waited for the next inevitable burst of delicious pain. 

"Look what a mess you're making," Lho'ir said, drawing a finger through the tiny puddle of pre forming on his belly and smearing it on his bottom lip "What's your color?" 

Kai groaned and lapped it up hungrily, "Green, my lord." 

A searing splash hit his left nipple, making him cry out, his cuffs creaking as his arms jerked involuntarily to try to cover the sensitive skin. His tail thrashed, brushing Lho'ir's arm, sloshing more of the wax onto his belly as he moaned and panted heavily. 

"Tsk, control your tail, kitty, or I'll have to tie that down too," Lho'ir said, giving it a sharp tug as Kai struggled to relax back against the bed. 

"Y-yes, sire," he said, wrapping it securely around his thigh. The next splash hit high on his chest, rolling just barely into the hollow of his throat, making his cock jerk hard as his head tilted back to expose the tender skin for more abuse. "Ohhhh, fuck..." Time stretched out as hot drips peppered his throat and neck, and Kai dissolved quickly into a writhing, whimpering mess. 

"What a pretty kitty you are, all laid out for me like this." Lho'ir's free hand stroked his hair and cheek, and Kai nuzzled into the touch, whining and trilling softly. Hazily, he registered the retreat of Lho'ir's hand, the heavy thunk and slide of the candle holder being set on the bedside table. A weight settled over his thighs, and two warm hands pressed and rubbed against his chest comfortingly. He blinked up at his king in adoration, the glint of Lho'ir's crown a beacon in the soft light of the room. 

A low, rumbling growl was his only warning before the hands at his chest clawed their way down to his belly, peeling away the dried wax and leaving red welts in their wake. Kai fairly screamed, the sensation raw and burning. He sucked in deep breaths between moans and whimpers, blood surging in his ears. Lho'ir rubbed his chest gently, soothing the scratches, and he dimly became aware of a litany of, "Good boy, good boy, good boy," drifting from above him. 

His cock pulsed, painfully hard, and he let out a soft sob as his hands clenched and unclenched in frustration. Lho'ir leaned in, fingers trailing gently over his throat. "Aww, does kitty want to cum?" 

Kai squirmed as best he could, trembling, whimpering, bound and held by Lho'ir's strong thighs. "P-please. Yes, please, please your majesty, make me cum," he begged. In the same instant, a hand closed around his cock and fingernails scraped across his neck, wrenching his orgasm from him by force as his cum shot up onto his chest, stinging the fresh scrapes and making him buck harder into Lho'ir's hand. 

Just as he started to come down, Lho'ir leaned in, lapping at the raw skin of his throat with a pleased rumble. "You've got one more in there, don't you kitty? Show your king how good you feel..." 

Fangs sunk into the juncture of his neck and shoulder as the hand on his cock pumped hard and fast, pulling a second powerful orgasm from him in no time at all. Kai drifted on the high, unaware of his wrists and ankles being unbound until a cool cloth traveled gently over his torso. He shivered and mewled, curling reflexively into Lho'ir's chest as his tail thumped against the bed. 

"Such a good boy, my pretty kitty, my good pet," he cooed, and Kai nuzzled contentedly under his chin, purring and kissing and licking happily as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions, concrit, and character interactions. Check out Kai's NSFW twitter here: https://twitter.com/SquishThtCatboy if you'd like to get to know him better!


End file.
